1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for creating an image detection program.
2. Description of Related Art
One method of detecting external dimensions of a product, such as an electronic product, is to detect a sample image by a charge-coupled device (CCD) image detector. The CCD image detector compiles a digital signal of the sample image to transform the sample image into a standard detection program. Then, the CCD image detector can detect the external dimension of future products. But, the method must obtain a sample object before the program can be programmed If the period of researching the sample object is a long time, then an efficiency of creating the image detection program will be affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.